Blitz
by MLIA-anime
Summary: Born into scientific testing, that and her mother are all Jasper Martinez has known. When the team shows up at Virgo Labs however, she is taken into a world where the labs dangerous secrets are revealed including why she was created and what she has to do with the Light./ "You don't belong with these heroes, Jasper. No you have a much better purpose. To become one with the Light."
1. Chapter 1

Blitz

A/N: So I've gotten back into my nerdy DC comics stage and I started watching Young Justice! And I was already in fan girls with Dick Grayson from Teen Titans. So here is a story with my OC. Obviously it might be DickxOC because I'm a silly fan girl. So here it is. Please give me feedback so I know what you guys like. Thanks to my editors too. You guys rock and I love you all.

Uh. This took a lot of revising so tell me what you think.

* * *

**September 25, 2010**

"Subject 43 is stabilized." Dr. Hagburn gave the clipboard to her colleague. "Thank god, I don't know what Mr. Alexander was thinking with this project. He's always given Cadmus the good stuff." A blonde man, Mr. Kimburgh, said. "I know. He gives this psychotic electric brat to us."

"Don't let Maria hear you. That's her kid, too."

"Yeah I know. I hate my job sometimes." Hagburn ran a hand through her hair. The light bulb above them popped.

"Speak of the devil." Kimburgh sighed and started towards the room the subject was being held in. The lights were fizzing all throughout the building. Paramedics were already in the room injecting needles into the sleeping child. The electricity returned to normal.

"What was wrong with it?" One of the other doctors asked.

"Stopped breathing. I honestly don't think she'll last much longer. This has been going on for most of her thirteen years." One of the paramedics replied. "Where's Marie?"

"On her way."

The subject opened her eyes slightly and looked around at the doctors before her and sat up in her bed.

The subject was a small girl with caramel skin and big green eyes. Her hair was cut short and was very curly. For a small child though, she caused a lot of trouble. In addition to her electrical flares she often broke windows and walls with her strength. For some reason Mr. Alexander still put up with her. Of course this had nothing to do with her being part of his DNA. He called this "shaping the future".

The other part of the child's DNA was of Marie Martinez, a long time doctor. Marie was only 38 but had accomplished so much. Marie acted like she didn't care that the child was partially hers, but everyone knew that she was often the first one on the scene when something was wrong. Not to mention she addressed the subject by name, which was taboo.

"Where is she? Jasper?" Marie's voiced entered the room. Jasper looked at her attentively. "Good you're up. You have training to do." She took the girl's hand and pulled her to the simulation room.

* * *

I stepped into the pod and the doctors placed the headphones and glasses on me. The simulation started leaving me in a city. I walked around, the city eerily quiet. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and a sharp pain in my back. I felt warm liquid run down my back as I fell to the ground. A foot connected with my shoulders, holding me down. "Stop it!" I yelled trying to stop the stimulation. No response. I tried to summon my powers and managed to shock my attacker. I jumped up weakly and turned to face them. It was a tall man with a hooked nose and scruffy looking beard. Despite his dirty look he was well built and muscular. In his left hand he held a knife with fresh blood on it.

Mine.

He charged at me and barely dodged, tripping him. I used my strength to leap into the air and land feet first on top of him. He rolled over knocking me off and grabbed my foot, throwing me into a wall nearby. I let out a whimper, the wall hitting me head first. I got up shakily but fell as the man approached me slowly like a lion. I tried to get up, this time slower. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears.

I saw his lips move but couldn't hear what he said when he charged at me with inhuman speed. He wrapped his hands around my throat. I kicked him in the knee and he fell back. I brought my energy into my fist and charged at him ready to punch a hole straight through him when the simulation faded.

"Well done Jasper, you're controlling your powers better." Mr. Montgomery spoke. "Thank you." I grumbled. "Next time you'll be getting a real challenge. Take her back to her room." The guards came in and took me out by the shoulders. I let them drag me along. I glanced at Ms. Marie's face. She looked greatly disturbed.

* * *

"Where is this place exactly?" Superboy asked with a frown. "Outside of Las Vegas, Nevada. Remember you are to go in, get the stolen compound and get out. That's an order." Batman looked at Aqualad who nodded. "Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Kid Flash took off towards the bioship. The others sighed and followed.

"I wonder why Batman emphasized to us not to do anything else..." Miss Martian thought aloud. "Yeah, it was pretty strange. I thought no one noticed." Robin replied. "You're not the only detective here, Boy Wonder." KF teased. "I hope you're not referring to yourself." Artemis hissed. KF turned to face her. "Uh, I don't remember addressing you, babe." Artemis glared and opened her mouth to retort before Aqualad interrupted. "Don't start. We're here. Everyone stealth mode." They all shifted into the corresponding costume.

"Kid and Superboy take the west entrance, Miss Martian and I will take the roof and vents. Artemis takes north. Robin you go in after Artemis but head south. Everyone clear?" Everyone nodded. "Let's go."

Miss Martian flew up to the roof and was followed by Aqualad. She levitated the vent cover and flew in, turning invisible. _"I'm turning on the psychic link now. "She said. "I'm making my way to the lower levels." Artemis spoke. _

Artemis made her way down the stairs quickly but quietly, her arrow at the ready. She stopped when she saw the door that said labs. She peaked through. There were scientists everywhere. _"I have a lead on floor B4 I'll need a distraction. Permission?" "No. Let Miss Martian and I meet you there."_

Kid Flash and Superboy made their way upstairs, unlike their teammates. There was another hall. The door read Labs also. _"We found another row of labs too. E6." Superboy thought to the team. "Alright. Wait, Robin where are you?" Aqualad questioned._

_"Hacking into a basement." He snickered. "You always do that man!" KF hissed. "Alright Robin just tell us how to meet you." Aqualad said._

* * *

I woke up, pain shocking my body. My eyes came into focus and I saw 6 teenagers looking at me with worry. "Who are you?" I asked fear washing over me. They looked at me in surprise, acting like they'd never seen a person before. One of the boys pressed the open button and walked over to me and picked me up. "My name's Aqualad. We're getting you out of here." The alarms sounded then. "Wally you have the compound. Get out first and Artemis will back you up." The boy carrying me, Aqualad, said. "Megan and Superboy get her out. Me and Robin will hold off the guards.

I felt myself be placed into another boys arm. I was still weak from the drugs they injected into me. They did that so I wouldn't try to escape. I started to drift into unconsciousness as the boy carrying me ran. I tried to stay awake desperately. I heard the guards behind and ahead of us. I wish I could just let out a small shock. I was dropped to the ground when I heard the boy hiss in pain. I had actually shocked him.

Though I was still drowsy from the drugs I stood up as the guards closed in around us. "Nggh...Get on the floor." I told the boy. He didn't ask questions. I concentrated on mustering energy. "Just come with us, Jasper. And we won't hurt you. You know how upset Marie would be. I released the electricity electrocuting them all before fainting.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean it's gone?!" Mr. Montgomery yelled.

"It was Young Justice, sir." Dr. Kimburgh said. "The guards couldn't stop them. Mr. Montgomery growled. "They're a bunch of kids! Where's Marie?!"

"Another problem, sir. She's gone."

Before he could respond, the door opened revealing the sponsor of the project.

"I invested a lot in your research Mr. Montgomery.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor, I know. We have people looking for her." Mr. Luthor raised his hand and Mr. Montgomery stopped talking. "I know exactly where she is. It's only a matter of time before she comes looking for me, along with Superboy."

"How can you be sure? We weren't done programming it! When we looked at the test there was something wrong!"

"Yes and that's why you got rid of Ilene I know. Trust me Mr. Montgomery. The Light knows what they're doing."

"Well we could at least send someone to see what she's up to. Her powers are not fully stable. She's been doing well this past week but the week before she blacked out the city in her sleep."

"You'll also need to send someone to deal with Marie. "

"You don't mean that, sir! Marie's been here for years."

"She's in our way, Mr. Montgomery."

Mr. Luthor began to leave but stopped. "And hire someone to deal with you too, Mr. Montgomery."

* * *

**September 26, 2010**

I woke up in a place that looked to be a hospital room. I sat up and looked around. I then noticed the man standing in the corner. "Who are you and where am I?!" I almost shouted at him. His face was blank, well as blank as it could be with a mask. "You're in Happy Harbor. Who are _you_?" I eyed him curiously. He was mysterious, to say in the least. And Happy Harbor? Where the heck is that?

"Jasper. My name is Jasper Martinez."

"What were you doing in Virgo labs?"

"They created me."

He was silent. "Does the name Luther mean anything to you?" "My fa- creator's last name is Luther." I stopped myself from slipping in a word that would've gotten me in trouble in the labs. The man stared at me for a while, as if contemplating what to do with me. "I'll send someone to retrieve you. Until then, rest." It was spoken as an order than a suggestion.

Not long after a girl with green skin and red hair came in. "Oh you're awake!" She said cheerfully. I just looked at her. "Uh, how are you feeling? You look very sick when we found you. Your medical papers seem to be… in order though." She flipped through a clipboard. Then she palmed herself on the head. "Hello, Megan! Right, you probably haven't eaten in a while! I'll be right back!" She hovered out of the room. She was strange.

When she came back she wasn't alone. A boy with dark hair and dark glasses followed her with another boy, the one called Aqualad.

"We're glad to see you're well. You stopped breathing on the way here. We were all worried."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Aqualad said.

"Why were you worried about me? You don't know me. I don't even know you." I clutched the sheets of the blanket.

The other boy spoke. "It's because we're heroes. It's what we do. We help people." He smirked. "I'm Robin by the way." He held out his hand to me. I shook it. "This is Kaldur, and this is M'Gann. We call her Megan though." I nodded. "I'm Jasper."

"Would you like to meet the others? If you're too weak to walk we have a wheelchair for you." M'Gann told me.

"That'd be great, thank you." I was shocked at the compassion of these strangers. Aqualad helped me into the wheelchair and Robin pushed me. They led me down the long winding hallways to a main room with more people.

They ceased conversation when they saw me. A red-head boy was the first to speak. "Well, _hello there._" He said smoothly. "The name's Wally West. And _you_ are?" A blonde girl hit him and the arm. "Can you not hit on a girl for one minute?"

"Well sure if they leave me alone with you." He growled in response. "This is Jasper." Robin said to everyone. "Superboy." He was the boy who carried me. "And I'm Artemis." The blond girl said.

I spoke up. "Um. Where am I?" "You're in Mount Justice, Happy Harbor. Batman said you'd be staying here indefinitely." Robin told me. I nodded. "Er, thanks for saving me. I guess. How did you find me?" I was pretty sure the lab was well protected. There was no way they could've known I was there.

"Megan found you after we found the compound we were looking for. We were on a completely different mission." Artemis said a bit harshly. "Why were you there anyway?" Superboy asked. "I...," I debated telling them the truth. Why not? They seemed nice enough. "I...was created there." I saw Superboy's eyes narrowed a bit and everyone glanced at him.

"I'm an experiment technically. Until you guys came. Marie probably is worrying though. That was the first time I thought of my mother since then.

"Who's Marie?" Wally asked.

"My mom. Biologically."

"She worked at the lab?" I nodded. "And she didn't say anything?" Wally's tone was judging. "Hey! She didn't have a choice!" One of the lights burst making Megan let out a squeak. "I'm sorry." I said. "I don't have complete control over my powers."

"It's okay. We're here to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

Blitz

* * *

I mostly sat in awkward silence as the other talked. Occasionally Megan or Robin would try to include me in the conversation but eventually gave up when they realized I didn't want to be bothered. I just wanted to rest. I needed to rest.

I tried not to panic thinking about the lab. If I did I would just cause a power outage or worse. I didn't want the others to be angry with me like Dr. Hagburn always was.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, some of us have to go now but Megan and Connor live here. They'll show you to your room and stuff." Robin told me. I nodded as they said their goodbyes.

"It was nice meeting you officially, Jasper."

"Bye."

"See you later, gorgeous."

Megan and Connor showed me around the cave and explained to me how the recognition system works. By the time we were done it was around ten o' clock. Megan led us to the living quarters. Passing doors we made it to one marked '010'. She opened the door.

"This is your room. Connor and I are down the hall so shout if you need anything." They left me to explore my new room. It was absolutely nothing like my old one. This one was much larger and had two tan-colored walls and one long curved stretch of rock. The ceiling held the light fixtures that changed colors with a button on the wall. The bed was queen sized with green blankets and tan pillows that matched the walls. It was incredible.

I lifted myself onto the bed and marveled at how soft it was. Pretty soon I fell asleep.

Marie Martinez packed her bag once again. Ever since freeing Jasper she had been on her way to Gotham to meet a friend. She knew she wouldn't be able to see her daughter again much less, go back to Virgo Labs with an extravagant story about how she narrowly escaped a torture session.

She made sure she put on a different wig and baseball cap before leaving out the motel window. Looking around she noticed a motorcycle left unattended and begins to take tools out of her bag. As a teen she was quite the rebel and delinquent so hotwiring a motorcycle was no problem. She took off without a second glance down the narrow street. She thought of when she was first put on the project.

_"So you're telling me that all I have to do is let you put someone's gene's inside me and then have a baby?" Marie looked in disbelief at her boss. There was no way she was doing that. She had dreams she couldn't carry out with a child. _

_"I understand your concern, Martinez,"_

_"Doctor Martinez."_

_"Doctor Martinez...But you're not going to keep the baby. The lab will. You're actually the top candidate for this after Ilene's promotion." Her boss reasoned. _

_She thought about how much this would get in the way of her work. "It was for science." He had said._

_"I need time to think."_

Marie knew now that Ilene never got a promotion. The lab killed her because she knew what Jasper was for and threatened to take it to the police. She was stupid thinking she would get away that easily. That poor Ilene, so young.

**September 27, 2010**

_I _fidgeted_ in my chair trying to stay awake. Dr. Moore hit me on the leg and yelled at me to stop moving. She injected me with another liquid, this time purple. Then she put some weird suction cups connected to a machine on me. _

_Another doctor came into the room with a clipboard and a bag. Dr. Moore turned on the machine and I felt a slight buzz. The buzz grew into a tickle that traced up and down my back. I laughed a bit and the doctors looked at me astonished. The machine grew louder and so did the tickling till I was almost on the floor in laughter. _

_Dr. Moore stopped the machine immediately. Then she checked my eyes on mouth and wrote something down on the chart. "…Almost five hundred volts…" She muttered._

I woke up from my memory to see my door opening. Megan walked in quietly and upon seeing I was awake, greeted me. "Hey, good morning! I brought you some painkillers and some water, here." I took them. "Thank you."

I was feeling better than yesterday for the most part. Megan stood there for a bit thinking about something. "Hello, Megan! I'll be right back with some clothes!" She hovered out and was back less than 3 minutes later with a t-shirt and a skirt.

"I don't need these. Being a Martian makes me able to morph, meaning these clothes," She morphed into the outfit she'd given me. "Are artificial. I'll leave you to change."

After I had changed I went to the kitchen to see Superboy and Wally there eating breakfast. "Hello." I greeted them going over to the fridge. "Hey Megan made you breakfast too." Superboy said motioning towards a plate with an omelet on it that I hadn't noticed. "Ah, thanks."

The food was better than anything I'd ever tasted. I could tell Wally felt the same. He ate like an animal! It was funny and disturbing to watch at the same time. The recognition system announced Robin's arrival.

"Hey guys." He greeted us walking into the kitchen. He must've noticed my face because he chuckled and whispered, "Don't feel sad. No one gets used to seeing Wally eat." I laughed at that. "So what do you want to do today? Sorry Artemis and Kaldur aren't here. Kaldur has some Atlantean business and Artemis is apparently visiting her cousin." I thought for a moment. What did I want to do?

"I want to…go shopping." I hated myself for saying it immediately after. These people had taken me into their home and I ask to use their money? That was really rude. Surprisingly Robin didn't look offended.

"Oh yeah. We were going to take you tomorrow but I guess today is fine." He smirked. "So Happy Harbor Mall?" Superboy asked. "That's a plan then. I'll go find Megan."

Just then her voice came over the intercom. "Ready with the bioship!" Her cheery voice beamed. I raised an eyebrow. "Bioship?"

"Don't worry, you'll love it." Wally told me.

The bioship was a large magenta ship that could change it's shape like Megan. It was actually really cool however, it feels really weird when the seats morphs a seatbelt for you.

The veiw from flying was amazing! I never acutally got to see outside the cave. The beach was magnificent and skycrapers dotted the city. Wally had laughed at me being so amazed.

We landed close enough to the mall so it wouldn't be a long walk but still be unspotted. I gleamed with excitement at all the stores and clothes. I'd never been to a mall before or any 'real' store. The boys broke off to their stores while Megan took me to a brightly colored store called 'Aeropostale'.

The clothes were brightly colored in shorts, dresses, and t-shirts. I picked out 3 outfits and a handbag. Next we went to 'Abercrombie & Fitch' another store kind of like the previous one and met up with the others after that.

Wally showed me something the guys had bought for me. It was a CD player. "Yeah it's not exactly used nowadays," He started. "But it would be cool to carry with you since we got you some CDs." He flashed a smile at me.

"Thanks guys. I'd actually never been to a mall before. I hope getting me clothes wasn't a burden on you." I told them. Megan smiled. "No not at all, Jasper. You're a guest."

* * *

When we got back to the cave Batman was there waiting for us. We were all laughing and eating churros but stopped when we saw him. "Team Black Canary is waiting for you. I assume you forgot about training." He narrowed his eyes at us. I stood there awkwardly as everyone else went to the training room. Batman turned back to the computer, his cape swooshing dramatically. I was about to leave when he addressed me.

"There's a capsule of medicine in your room that you need to take every morning. It will help with your...power issues." He said not looking at me. "Uh, thank you." I said. He didn't respond.

When I got the my room I started putting clothes away in the drawers and closet. I was just putting my pants away when I felt my chest get tight. I struggled to breathe. I gasped for air to cry for help as I stumbled into the hallway. I hadn't made it a yard before I blacked out.


End file.
